1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover bottom and a display device using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Flat panel display (FPD) devices are applied to various electronic devices such as portable phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), notebook computers, etc. The FPD devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light-emitting display devices, etc. Recently, electrophoretic display (EPD) devices are widely used as the FPD devices.
In such FPD devices (hereinafter simply referred to as a display device), the LCD devices are being most widely commercialized at present because the LCD devices are easily manufactured due to the advance of manufacturing technology and realize drivability of a driver and a high-quality image.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary diagram illustrating a backlight unit according to the related art that includes a cover bottom and arrays of light emitting diode (LED), and FIG. 2 is a plan view illustrating a state in which the LED arrays are mounted on the cover bottom configuring the related art backlight unit.
The related art backlight unit, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes at least one or more LED arrays 60 and a cover bottom 50 in which an accommodation space with the LED array 60 mounted thereon is formed.
The LED array 60 includes a printed circuit board (PCB) 61 provided in a rod shape and a plurality of LEDs 62 mounted on the PCB 61.
The cover bottom 50 is provided in a plate shape, and includes a bottom, in which a plurality of LED array adhering parts A with the LEDs 62 adhered thereto are provided, and a plurality of side surfaces surrounding a circumference of the bottom.
The LED array 60 is adhered to the bottom of the cover bottom 50 by an adhesive material 70 such as a double-sided tape.
As described above, since the LED array 60 is adhered to the bottom of the cover bottom 50 by the adhesive material 70 such as the double-sided tape, heat is naturally dissipated through the cover bottom 50.
However, in the cover bottom 50 configuring the related art backlight unit, a part other than the LED array adhering parts A to which the LED array 60 is adhered and which performs a heat dissipating function is substantially unnecessary.
That is, each of a plurality of areas B illustrated in FIG. 2 is an empty space between the LED arrays 60, and the empty space is an unnecessary part in the cover bottom 50. Due to a plurality of the unnecessary parts, the cost of the cover bottom 50 increases, and the weight of the cover bottom 50 increases.